Creatures of Hell (Devil
The King of Hell Lucifer is a fallen angel and king of the Underworld. Lilith Lilith is "The Mother", a high ranking demon. She was the first wife of Adam and is the sort of unofficial Queen of the Underworld and its inhabitants. Lilith is the one that creates all creatures belonging to the Underworld, from the lowest of Shadow to the highest of Devil. She is considered The Mother and remembers and knows all of her creations. Origin After God created Adam, after his own image, Adam felt alone and God created a woman for Adam, from the earth, as God earlier had created Adam, and named her Lilith. Lilith was the first wife of Adam. Since both of them were created from the earth and in God's image, Lilith considered the two of them as equals in every way, something that Adam strongly disagreed with. Her rebellious mind became too much for Adam and he went to complain to God, who also had had enough, and Adam tried to subjugate Lilith. Lilith however couldn't accept this and therefore she fled. Lilith was the only one who knew the name of God and it has been said that if the name is revealed the Earth will perish. In her anger she cried out the forbidden name, and wings grew out of her body. With these she flew all the way to the Red Sea. Adam complained about his loneliness with God, to which he sent three angels to try to persuade Lilith to return. But Lilith had encountered the Angel Sammael, who had heard of her great beauty, and was greatly taken by it. Lilith herself enjoyed the comfort the angel's presence gave her and also the fact he didn't want to subdue her like her father and husband had tried. She became his mate and therefore refused to return to the Garden of Eden. Since Lilith refused to return to Paradise, God knew there was no other way than to create a new woman for Adam. God created Eve out of Adam's rib, making Adam her superior and Eve a more docile variety than her predecessor. The two instantly grew close and were the happiest ever. Lilith was hurt of the total denial of her earlier existence, but after that she instead became angry, and so she came up with a cunning plan to have her revenge. To carry out her plan she asked her husband Sammael to help her, and he gladly agreed, just wanting her to be happy and hated seeing her as miserable as she was. So Sammael disguised himself as the serpent, tempted and seduced Eve, the wife of Adam, and slept with her, impregnated her on the same time. Some time after Eve showed signs of her pregnancy and her husband, Adam, couldn't be happier of becoming a father. Lilith instead couldn't be more satisfied of her plan turned out, clearly knowing that her own mate where the real father of the baby, not Adam. Adam and Eve's firstborn Cain "of the evil one" was born, Lilith at that time being approached by Lucifer to be a part of his court. She became the Queen and Mother of the Underworld, with Lucifer as King and the fallen Angel Sammael as her mate and right hand of Lucifer. Daemons Devils Devils are high-class demons, originated from the Underworld. Devils are born of the most purely evilness and hatred. Satanachia Satanchia is described in the Grand Grimoire as a commander-in-chief of Satan's army, who controls around fifty legions of demons, including Prulas, Aamon, Barbatos, and Astaroth. According to the Grand Grimoire, he has the power to subjugate all women and girls, and to do with them whatever he wishes. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are personified concepts that have their own consciences. They are told of in the Bible as precursors to the end of mankind. They can manifest by mimicking human form, which can be harmed in manners identical to humans. The first Horseman is known as Pestilence, also known as The Green Horseman, and are responsible for death by disease and rebellions embodying illness and irritation among humans. He's said to be riding a green steed but due to modern times and technology, Pestilence travels in a green car which represents his green steed. The second is known as War, also known as The Red Horseman, and he embodies conflict and strife among humans, making them kill one another. He's depicted riding a red horse but much like his brother travels in modern times in a red car instead. The third is Famine, also known as The Black Horseman, who not only destroys the crops and food, but those hungry for more than food, embodying true hunger and desire among humans; he travels in a black Car. The fourth is Death, also known as The Grim Reaper or The Pale Horseman, who is catastrophe and travels in a white car. The Seven The Seven are high-class demons who are personifications of the seven deadly sins; wrath, greed, lust, pride, sloth, envy, and gluttony. Grither The Grither comes from a short story entitled "Seasons of Belief" by author Michael Bishop in one of his short story collections entitled "One Winter in Eden". The Grither is said to be born on a sailing ship that got lost in the Arctic Sea. They drifted about for weeks but saw nothing except icebergs and glaciers. Some passengers drowned or froze to death or committed suicide. The Grither was born out of the rage of all of those people who died. No one knows why the Grither kills, other than selfish pride. Once he hears his name spoken, he sets off to find the culprit and murder them; for there's only one Grither in the entire world, and he believes himself to be so special that he should never be mentioned. The only way to deter the Grither from murdering his victims is if said victim finishes the story of the Grither which details his creation and general MO before the Grither arrives, a story known by very few, since it is said that no one has ever escaped their fate once the Grither has set out. Grither giants its moniker from its mode of dispatching his victims by "grithering" them in; a form of crushing. The Grither is very pale, almost translucent, with red and blue veins that show up like a road map. You can see right through him as if he were made of melting, colorless gelatin, and looks like a plastic road map due to the veins twisting inside of him. The red veins are filled rage, and the blue veins are filled with fear, the fear and rage coming from the victim of the lost sailing ship. In the story the impression is given that no one survives. In the last scene of the story, the children are picking up their crayons while the adults go into the kitchen for coffee and doughnuts. As they tidy up they happen to look out the window and see the Grither looking in at them. The last line of the story is: "But because they weren't a bit surprised, Stefa and Jimbo didn't even scream..." Shadows A low-class demon, originated from the Underworld. Don't have any significant powers at all, and can't enter the mortal world without the help of a greater devil. The Shadows come through the portal with the devil. Because of that it is an easy clue to the whereabouts of devils; if there are Shadows, there is a devil. Not a powerful creature, they can't really do much harm, neither to holy beings or mortals. They can only interact with earthly objects for very short times, so their mischief usually includes things as push down door handles, turn on and off lights, move objects and briefly touch people. Because of this, they are often mistaken as being ghosts or poltergeists. They have the form of shadows, being able to stretch their bodies and change form. Not surprisingly they like dark places, full of natural shadows where they easily can hide. They don't have a language, or can talk normally. But devils and higher angels can still understand them. Hellhound A Demon dog, originated from the Underworld. Hellhounds are aggressive dogs that serve demons. Hellhounds commonly appear to kill a person who has made a deal with a Demon allowing the person's soul to be harvested by hell. In the days preceding the end of a person's time, they will appear to the victim in dreams. The person will also hallucinate, and be able to see the true face of demons when they are possessing humans. Hellhounds can also be used as simple attack dogs by demons, and are often assigned to guard the entrances to the world of the dead, such as graveyards and Indian burial grounds, or undertake other duties related to the afterlife or the supernatural. Hellhounds typically have features such as black fur color, glowing red eyes, super strength and speed, and ghostly or phantom characteristics. When it's time to collect a person's soul that said person can see the true face of the hellhound. Hellhounds appear out of nowhere suddenly and have been known to vanish in a blink of an eye. It is said that hellhounds have the ability to shadow travel, the ability to travel through shadows. * Strength: Invisible, will not stop chasing someone after catching their scent, extremely strong and fast. * Weaknesses: Salt, Holy Water, Iron, Holy Powers – but unless the Hellhound is killed outright, you are only delaying the inevitable. The most famous hellhound is Cerberus, who guards the entrance to the Underworld. He has three heads and is tall enough to make men feel like ants. His brother, Orthrus, who has two heads are said to bring the souls of the damned to Hell for redemption and eternal sentence. Category:Alternate Universe Category:Species Category:Characters by species